Pociones
by tatsuhikoyamazaki
Summary: Corto One-shot ThorxLoki, romanticoso y fail drama. SLASH - LEMON - OOC.
1. Capítulo Único

Thor no me pertenece ¿No es obvio? Y si me perteneciera estuviera en mi cama cofcofcof -sangrado nasal(?- ok no xD. Bueno estaba ociosa, tenía algo de inspiración y mi mente no paraba de generar imágenes románticas y sensuales de ThorxLoki así que tenía que hacer algo con ello! Y así surgió este cortito one-shot :3

**Advertencia: SLASH - OOC**

* * *

** POV Loki**

**Capítulo Único – Pociones**

Miré el gran reloj dorado de pared, marcaba las cuatro de la tarde y toque a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! –gritó una voz ronca desde adentro

Entré, era la habitación de mi hermano, adentro él sentado en su escritorio revolviendo y anotando cosas, de un lado para otro, pero al darse cuenta de mi presencia se volteó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente casi levantándome del piso y casi tiro la taza que traía al suelo.

- A ti ¡A ti era a quién necesitaba! - exclamó tras soltarme

- Estás muy efusivo hoy – sonreí y me sacudí la vestimenta para arreglármela –te he traído un pastillo de hierbas para darte energía

- Gracias hermanito – sonriéndome y tomando la taza que llevaba para luego desplomarse sobre uno de los sillones - ¿Y eso que estás tan amable?

- Me ofendes Thor, sólo te vi estresado y quise ayudar en algo. Además, tú eres el único que logra enrollarse tanto sólo por llevar un simple registro de un inventario pff – le dije en cierto tono burlón

Me dedicó una mirada asesina que yo sólo sabía que era fingida y de un solo trago se tragó la bebida que le preparé, era una papilla propia de Asgard hecha de hierbas y licor, y claro, un ingrediente especial que yo le había agregado.

- ¡ARGH! ¡Amargo, pero delicioso! – recostando su cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando

Mi hermano era un dios amable, algo impulsivo pero de buen corazón, lo contrario de mí, un ser manchado y con oscuridad en el alma. Siempre me había dedicado su amor fraternal, me había cuidado y consentido, tratando de darme todo lo que quería, malcriándome. Le odiaba de cierta forma por ser el preferido, el elegido y de la misma forma nunca presentar Altruismo o abusar de su poder, pero por la misma razón siempre le había admirado, le amaba, más que un amor de familia, le deseaba impuramente y ese deseo me carcomía las entrañas, quería mancillar su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma y sabía cómo.

Mientras me daba vueltas por la habitación recogiendo algunos libros de registros que estaban desordenados por ahí, recordaba nuestros días de pequeños, de amigos, de pequeñas travesuras, de casi morir por molestar criaturas asgardianas en los alrededores del reino.

- ¡Hey Thor! – volteándome hacia él – recuerdas cuando…

- Loki me siento pesado… no se que está pasando, es extraño, quizás el enemigo… – me miraba turbado y extrañado – hermano que esta pasando

- Sshh, no te sobreesfuerces – poniéndole un dedo en los labios – no te preocupes, he sido yo

- Pero ¿Porque motivo? Me las pagarás Loki – sonrió – te has pasado ¡Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto!

- Esto no es una broma hermano – le corté tajante y no había pizca de broma en mi – te odio ¡TE ODIO Y NO SABES CUÁNTO! Pero, te amo y duele

- Yo también te amo, no entiendo –se miraba confuso, quizás no sabía como tomarlo si como una broma o una situación seria, intentaba moverse pero sus fuerzas no daban para mucho, quizás trataba de verlo como una situación seria pero parecía no comprender mi comportamiento

- Escucha Thor, escucha con atención, van a pasar muchas cosas, todo lo que ves o crees cambiará, mi intención es hacer que me odies y que dejes de tener tanto apego a alguien como yo, que no merezco la pena, no he cambiado, soy un monstruo y es mi intención guardar ese lado de mi, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para eso, así que no lo olvides. Pasarán muchas cosas e incluso intentaré matarte de nuevo. Ese cariño que me guardas no es lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Aunque siempre he atesorado tu hermandad, tu apego, tu dedicación. Te hice esto porque pensaba luego herirte, pero no puedo hacerlo aún, así que, eso es todo.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta sin más, sólo que una mano me detuvo sujetando débilmente mis vestiduras.

- No te vayas – susurró – somos hermanos

- Ya no, se me hace tarde, quítate

- Loki

Pronunció mi nombre lentamente, como solía hacerlo de niños cuando jugábamos tontamente. Eso me debilitó un poco por dentro y me acerqué hacia él. Estaba casi inmovilizado, era mi oportunidad para matarlo si quería o tenerlo para mi. Eran innumerables las veces que había satisfecho mi deseo sexual por él con otros sirvientes del palacio, pero me aseguraba de que nadie se enterara, y esto me llenaba de odio contra mi mismo, pero a la vez la lujuria me ganaba. Aún así quería que el me siguiera tratando como siempre, tratando de cuidarme.

- Hermano querido, te diré un secreto - dije indeciso pensando que así lograría que me tuviera asco – esta es la forma en la que te amo

Y tomando un pañuelo de lino le cubrí la boca antes de que pudiera responderme, arrastrando su pesado cuerpo hasta la cama, no me sentía a gusto por alguna razón, en mis fantasías Thor me mimaba, me tocaba con ternura, se excitaba con mi cuerpo, pero así era diferente. Aunque, no podía parar porque de la misma forma con esas imágenes se encendían los deseos impuros dentro de mi.

Subiéndome encima de él y recostándome contra su cuerpo, me empecé a frotar contra él, podía sentir la sangre hervir dentro de mí, me sentía tan asqueroso pero no podía evitarlo, quitándole la ropa mientras también me deshacía de la mía, acariciando sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen de piedra. Era diferente a cuándo me acostaba con otros, me sentía avergonzado y no podía mirarle a la cara. Me estaba calentando cada vez más y me sentía como una ramera, por primera vez me sentía tan desagradablemente. Él era a quién quería, entonces porqué mancillaba lo que me quedaba de dignidad, si en realidad sólo quería que quien estuviera encima de mí, fuera él. Mi mente ya no podía más, y mis manos y mi boca actuaban por si solas. A lo que el cuerpo que estaba debajo reaccionaba inseguro y haciendo un ronco sonido gutural por tener la boca tapada. Me atreví a mirarle y su expresión era confundida pero sus mejillas enrojecidas por la excitación me decían que no le era indiferente, que un hombre como yo podía hacerlo sentir bien y eso me dio un pequeño empujón para continuar.

Ya no era suficiente con tocarlo, quería más y sentándome en su abdomen me masturbé sobre él, humedeciendo mis dedos me preparé para recibirlo dentro. Me ubiqué y me senté poco a poco, lentamente, ya no pensaba, estaba absorto en una de mis fantasías, dejé de pensar en la realidad, y comencé a mover las caderas, todo se había vuelto bastante irreal y mis ahogados gemidos borraban cualquier rastro de cordura.

De pronto quién estaba debajo, me empujó y se puso encima, quitándose el pañuelo de la boca y abriéndome las piernas para entrar de nuevo, rudamente, salvajemente, no jugaba. Había olvidado dos cosas, el poco tiempo que duraba el efecto del preparado y la fuerza bruta de quién me embestía sin parar. Me tomó ambos brazos y me los sujetó hacia arriba, sin dejar de penetrarme con fuerza. Sentía que había abierto la caja de Pandora, estaba enloqueciendo, ya no aguantaba la presión, más profundo, más profundo, mis uñas enterradas en sus hombros hasta sentir un espasmo y acabar. Ahora podía abrir los ojos y mirarle, él aún no había terminado y su respiración cada vez más agitada, sentía que podía excitarme de nuevo y se dio cuenta de ello. Empezó a tocarme, manosearme, acariciarme, cada vez intentaba llegar mas y más adentro, hasta que ambos no pudimos continuar y terminamos lo que yo había empezado, me llamaba, decía mi nombre repetidas veces, aforrándome a las sabanas, dolor, sudor, semen, todo mezclado.

Seguía sobre mí y poco a poco iba calmándose, su cabello mojado por el sudor se pegaba a su cara y cuello, estaba empezando a discernir que aquello no era una ilusión, y en realidad había pasado.

- Loki – dijo mirándome con ternura, fijamente, sin odio

- No digas nada - sonreí, pero por alguna razón me sentía culpable

- Lo siento – se acomodó, me abrazó y continuó – yo nunca imaginé que… tus sentimientos, nunca me percaté de ellos.

- Somos hermanos – me solté de su abrazo y me senté en la orilla de la cama, el pecho me dolía y no entendía porqué, me había acostado con él, inclusive me había correspondido en el sexo

- Te amo Loki –susurró colocándose a mi espalda y abrazándome por detrás posesivamente

- Es sólo el efecto de pasar un buen raro – dije fríamente pero esta vez sin deshacerme de sus brazos

- ¡No es así! - repuso firmemente pero dedujo que no le creería – haré lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrarte que no es así

- Entonces explícame como de un momento para otro te haz enamorado de mi ¿Acaso el estar juntos te ha hecho creer eso? – mis propias palabras me herían pero prefería yo mismo ver la realidad de la situación que ilusionarme con ello

- ¡Por Odín! ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? Te explicaré una cosa gran dios, señor que todo lo sabe. Yo sé que piensas que siempre te tuve un amor fraternal pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que había algo más, cuando me preocupaba excesivamente de tu bienestar, cuando era excesivamente sobreprotector, cuándo me daba cuenta de mi posesividad. Sólo que tu me haz ayudado a descubrir qué.

- No… No intentes que te crea de un momento para otro – no quería creerle y sus palabras estaban logrando lo contrario

Sentí como volteaba delicadamente mi rostro hacia el suyo y sin intenciones de pedirme permiso me besó pasionalmente, haciéndome dejar de respirar por varios segundos. Podría parecer mentira pero nadie me había besado hasta el momento, sexo era sexo y amor era amor, solía relacionar el amanecer juntos, las caricias y los besos con amor.

No sabía que pasaría de ese momento en adelante pero si sabía que existían profecías en el que volvía a intentar matarle ¿Podría cambiar esto? ¿Podría creerle? ¿Podríamos lograr… estar juntos? Preguntas sin respuestas aparentes, pero por el momento sólo quería dejarme llevar.

* * *

~~Y un cortito extra ;D!


	2. Extra I

Y el cortito extra~~

* * *

**POV Thor**

**Extra I – Conversaciones de cama**

Lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba y él aún dormía. Le observaba dormir, porque a diferencia de cuándo estaba despierto, no ponía barreras, se entregaba al sueño y a mí y no desconfiaba, no se ahogaba con preguntas innecesarias.

Deslicé suavemente el dorso de la mano por su mejilla apartando su cabello lacio y negro. Me pregunté a mi mismo desde cuándo había empezado a amarlo tanto y me auto respondí _"desde siempre"_. Siempre tuve la desesperación por protegerlo, aunque sabía que el se podía defender sólo sin problemas, pero aún así me volvía cada vez mas posesivo y ahora aún más que él me había dado la oportunidad de serlo.

- Te amo – le susurré al oído sin intenciones de despertarlo, me gustaba decírselo, quería que creyera mis palabras

- Lo sé – contestó en un murmullo somnoliento acabándose de despertar

- Casémonos entonces – lo dije mitad en serio, mitad en broma mientras con el dedo índice dibujaba espirales imaginarios en su piel de seda

- Sabes que eso es imposible – se hizo ovillo y enterró la cabeza en mi pecho como un niño lo cual me enternecía enormemente

- Pero podemos intentarlo – sujeté sus caderas y besé sus cabellos

- Más tarde – gesticuló inaudiblemente medio dormido

Ya había pensado en eso, en que quizás nunca lograríamos ser una pareja pública y tendríamos que hacer muchos sacrificios, pero eso no era nada importante comparado con desear y anhelar una vida juntos, donde pudiera complacer todos sus engreídos caprichos y sus malcriadeces pero de la misma forma hacerle sonreír de felicidad.

- Thor – dijo aún entre las sabanas de lino - ¿Estás Dormido?

- Sí, lo estoy – reí

- Bastardo – hizo una pausa como si le fuera molestado mi broma y luego salió de las sábanas con mirada amenazadora - ¡Te odio!

Sabía que era mentira y era otro más de sus berrinches matutinos cuándo volvía a ser el niño adorable, consentido y malhumorado. Hice un movimiento rápido y me coloqué sobre él tomándole de las muñecas pero sin lastimarle.

- ¡Blasfemias! ¡Me amas! – viendo esos ojos brillosos que se rehusaban a despertarse completamente

- ¿Qué yo qué? ¡No seas infame! – protestó mientras giraba el rostro hacia un lado con intenciones de ignorarme pero noté un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que denotaban vergüenza

- ¡Oh gran Loki, deidad del universo! ¡Perdóneme su majestad por ofenderle! Aunque, me encanta verte así

- ¿Así cómo? – girándose hacia mí de nuevo mostrando curiosidad

- Tratando de ignorar lo mucho que me amas – y antes de que pudiera responderme tomé sus labios con los míos consintiéndolos en un prolongado beso.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, discúlpenme si me fui mucho de la historia ;n; espero les gustase, si quieren otro extra cortito avísenme! *n*


End file.
